


Seduction (Hannibal) - Art

by cybel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital interpretation of an actual, gorgeous, hot as hell screencap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction (Hannibal) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).



> Breathlessly awaiting season 3! 
> 
> This is dedicated to dodificus: don't miss the wonderful, wicked Hannibal podfics she created earlier this year.

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/cht6d8tcp/)  



End file.
